


Relationships are Hard, but also Really Easy when you Communicate

by Pleasedial123



Series: A Series of Sexy Occurrences With Which Sakura Makes the Most of [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Bamf kisame, F/M, Gifts, Haruno family back story, Itachi is a troll, Promises, Romance, Sick Itachi, What is love, the horror story of the Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: What is love? Jewelry, fancy clothes, a night on the town. Stealing kisses in dark corners and filling the world with pink.  Itachi and Sakura spend a few nights alone in a city like a real couple. Itachi and Kisame discuss some Haruno family backstory. And Itachi questions Love while Sakura and Kisame figure it out and make date plans.REWORKED





	Relationships are Hard, but also Really Easy when you Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Reworked as of June 7th, 2019

.--.

Sakura was on a solo mission running courier letters to a merchant in northern frost country when Itachi found her in a small village. She’d delivered the messages and was on her way back a tad more slowly. She’d sat down in a teahouse to enjoy some dango when Itachi had slid into the seat across from her wearing a beautiful dark charcoal yukata, his hair loose. Sakura blinked in surprise and couldn’t get a word out before the waitress practically fell on the table with hearts in her eyes, simpering over him. He had tea before him a heartbeat later and smiled at Sakura just the slightest. 

The waitress hovered but when she found him uninterested gave Sakura a once-over and stuck her nose in the air before she flounced off. 

“How do you always manage to find me?” Sakura asked, slightly incredulous. 

She hadn’t really thought of it before, but somehow Kisame and Itachi ended up finding her on multiple missions in the past few months.

“Some coincidence,” Itachi said as he sipped his tea, “And some simple information gathering. You are not a very subtle woman.”

“I don’t need to be,” Sakura frowned.

“True,” he agreed, “no one is looking for any pink haired shinobi. The fact you are the Hokage’s apprentice is not very well known, and those who do know don’t truly see you as a threat yet; not enough years under her tutelage. But there are those who know Sasori of the Red Sand’s killer has pink hair; and they are often in the same circle as I am, so finding information on you can be easy in a way.”

Sakura shuddered subtly at the thought of people in Itachi’s circle keeping an ear to the ground for her movements. Hopefully so they could avoid her. Before she could ask another question Itachi set a small box on the table and pushed it towards her. Sakura blinked and then took it hesitantly. It was quite small and when she opened she saw why. She blinked in surprise at the small piercing sitting inside.

“Seriously?” she grinned.

Itachi gave her a sly smirk and stood, moving to stand beside her. He took the piercing and with a motion she pushed her hair out of the way. She trembled only the slightest as his fingers ran up the side of her face and across the shell of her ear. His touch was gentle, a caress, before he carefully worked the stud she had in her ear out. He set the old piercing in the box and carefully attached the small metal cuff. 

“He’ll love it,” she laughed, “I can’t believe you had a piercing custom made just to fuck with him.”

Itachi just smirked at her. The cuff was a centimeter thick and a dark matte blue, a silver etched shark done beautifully around it. Kisame would adore it.

They finished their tea in a soft relaxed silence and when the waitress dropped their bill of Itachi took it. Sakura snorted at the lip print at the bottom around a phone number. Itachi paid but left the bill on the table and offered Sakura his arm. Sakura could feel the heated glare from the waitress on her back as they left. 

Itachi led them from the teahouse and then down the street, away from the hotel Sakura had already booked for a night.

“Where are we going?” she asked curiously.

“That was a gift for Kisame,” Itachi said softly, “So now I have a gift for you.”

“What is with you two?” she asked, glancing at him from the side, “You don’t have to get me gifts.”

“We want to.”

“But why?” Sakura asked, genuinely a tad confused, “You do remember we’re technically enemies. We just happen to be having filthy, fantastic sex on the side.”

A passing civilian choked on their spit and stared at her wide-eyed before realizing they were ninja and promptly minding his own business. Itachi merely smiled at her and led her on. When they arrived at a little shop door that had no sign and no indicator of what it could be, Sakura narrowed her gaze. But Itachi tugged her in and the problem was she did trust him, so she followed.

Sakura was barely through the door before she was being draped in silks and prodded at by an older woman.

“The hair will make this a tad harder,” the woman said circling Sakura, “some colors will make it look terrible.”

“I trust your opinion,” Itachi said, releasing Sakura’s arm to step back.

“What’s wrong with traditional dark hair I always ask. You people, going and growing such outrageous colors.”

“I’m…sorry?” Sakura half asked, amused, “Blame my parents.”

“Hmph.”

It took Sakura a few more minutes to realize she was being fitted for a kimono.

“Itachi,” she hissed, “This is isn’t a gift! This is months’ worth of my salary for clothes!”

Itachi gave her a look and then settled back against a wall to watch as the woman threw silks over her. He was a silent figure as Sakura was poke and prodded and snapped at. Sakura glanced over to find his eyes glittering, a faint smile stretching his lips. She kept her mouth shut. 

When she was finally hustled out the door it was growing late and Sakura had never seen so much silk before in her life.

“Dinner,” Sakura demanded, “My treat.”

And so they sat in a beautiful little inn near the city center, where they could see the river, and enjoyed a private dinner. And afterwards Sakura tugged him into her hotel room and pushed his yukata aside. She kissed down his stomach, peering up at him with heavy eyes.

“No more gifts okay. You and Kisame have gotten me too much.”

Itachi made a humming noise that was neither a yes or a no and watched her as she pulled his cock free. His sharingan spun to life as her tongue flickered out and Sakura wondered if it helped him see better, not just for memorization. There was a lot they didn’t know about the sharingan or the mangekyo. Sakura looked away from the swirling red lights and focused on swallowing Itachi down. She could think on this later. For now she was going to blow his mind.

.--.

Sakura looked stunning in her kimono, the soft spring colors doing her justice. The way her spine straightened and her mouth quirked up helped the affect and Itachi was captivated. With Sakura on his arm, dressed up and happy, Itachi could almost imagine what life might have been like in Konoha without the massacre. Maybe he would have been walking down the Uchiha compound streets like this, his family smiling at them even as Sakura smiled just for him.

Itachi didn’t often wonder on what life would have been like if different decisions had been made, but Sakura made him think of different happier days. 

So he spent the day with her on his arm, exploring the pretty little frost village. They acted like a couple, peering in store and whispering together over treats and tea. He kissed her on a street corner and she grinned at him, winking as some old lady looked affronted from a doorway.

The festival that night spilled into the streets and Itachi hovered over Sakura, watching the way she smiled, the way she laughed. The world was blurred and drab but when he could sneak a moment his sharingan would flare, and every burst of color was accompanied by Sakura. His world narrowed down to pink and green and for one smug moment he knew Kisame would be begging for these details when he told his partner of the day he acted like a civilian with Sakura in a Frost Country village on the eve of spring.

Itachi spent every moment eh had watching her, watching the way she smiled and laughed. That she did it all for him, that she was relaxed and happy on his arm, was a miracle itself and Itachi savored it. 

And when the night ended back in the hotel with Sakura on her knees and the sound of breathless moans and pleasure echoing about the room, well Itachi had no complaints.

.--.

“Haruno Sakura,” Itachi said one day, out of the blue.

Kisame turned to look at his partner and raised a brow, a fond smile already curling his lips. Kisame was pleased to see the way her name had rolled fondly from his lips as well. His little Kitten was a spitfire and he was glad Itachi liked her as well instead of deciding she was some obstacle to get rid of. Kisame knew Itachi, trusted him more than anyone else alive, and if he had not cared for Haruno Sakura, Kisame would have been lost. That both of them cared for her only made her wondrous. Kisame knew others might get jealous of their partner pursuing the same woman, but Kisame could only say it made him happier. She was strong enough for both of them and it wasn’t like either of them could giver her their full attention. 

“What about Kitten?” he asked instead of letting his thoughts spiral.

Itachi didn’t answer and instead reached for his dango, chewing it thoughtfully. Kisame let him have his silence. Itachi was a man of few words but those few words were often important. Kisame also knew Itachi liked to think before he spoke. Like to order his thoughts and words.

“She is from the Haruno family,” Itachi started, “who have lived in Konoha since it’s founding, as merchants. But her mother’s family, they immigrated to Konoha only one generation ago. Her mother was born in Iron country.”

“An Iron country immigrant then. Might explain the pink hair as you don’t see that color in the native born Fire Country citizens,” Kisame mused.

“Her mother is from the Takeda family.”

Kisame paused.

“Isn’t that…isn’t that the famous samurai clan?” he asked, surprised, “the one that was betrayed by the other clans and exterminated.”

“Indeed.”

“…huh. So our spitfire is from a samurai family.”

“Her great uncle was the one who led her family to Konoha. He died five years ago.”

“...but would have been alive for a majority of Kitten’s early years,” Kisame realized.

“The Takeda were known for their honor.”

“And no way her great-uncle wouldn’t have taught her,” Kisame laughed with the realization, “Man, Kitten’s pretty well rounded for a ninja raised with samurai honor then!”

Itachi nodded as well as Kisame mulled over this information. Samurai honor and Shinobi lifestyle were like oil and water, they didn’t mix at all. To be raised on samurai honor but to pick a shinobi path…well Sakura was just that much more interesting. The fact she hadn’t killed him in a cave long ago, with only petty excuses of life for a life, suddenly made a lot more sense.

Itachi broke his thoughts by pulling out a picture. Kisame took it and couldn’t stop the startled laugh that burst out of him. There was a man in a rich kimono seat formally before the camera, sword at his waist and stern look on his face. Beside him sat a miniature Haruno Sakura in a pretty kimono, a tessen in hand and a beaming smile on her face. She was a pretty cute kid, Behind them rested all the traditional armour and weapons of a samurai. The great uncle had a fond look behind the sternness in his eyes and the way he looked at Sakura spoke of favouritism.

“A little Samurai Shinobi then,” Kisame laughed.

“An honorable Shinobi,” Itachi said, lips quirked.

Kisame nodded and wondered faintly, fingers rubbing the edge of the picture thoughtfully, why Sakura’s honor mattered to Itachi.

.--.

Itachi had thought he would be happy with the one night spent with her when they had been running as a Samurai and Maiko. With the one night of soft pink hair and moonlight on skin and a maiko’s kimono folded off to the side. He had felt content as he breathed in her skin. He now realized how men died for women, understood how love could kill you. He wanted more, was sure he would never have enough of her.

Uchiha Itachi, for all he was a horror story, loved deeply as most Uchiha. He had loved his brother enough to destroy his entire world. He had loved his village enough to condemn his own soul for.

What would his love for Haruno Sakura do?

At this point, Itachi had nothing much left to sacrifice. Had nothing more to give. Hopefully she would be content with her teammate’s life. Be content with Uzumaki Naruto’s continued survival despite orders.

Uchiha Itachi loved deeply and he had not thought he had any more love to give, but he looked at soft pink hair and spring bright eyes and deadly hands wrapped in gentleness, and he loved.

But he said nothing of this to her. He would not give her something like his love when he knew it was not to last. When he knew this story ended with him dead and broken at his brother’s righteous hands.

Itachi was ever thankful for Kisame once again. Kisame who had nothing holding him back, nothing to keep his love wrapped up. Thankful for Kisame and his warm passion that he willingly gave. Kisame would keep Sakura happy, would give her all the love she needed. Ksiame would hold her up in this storm of never-ending violence that was the shinobi life.

Itachi smiled faintly at the thought and put ink to scroll and wrote his latest report. Jiraya would understand. Would make the Hokage understand. This was the last thing Itachi had to give Hoshigaki Kisame and Haruno Sakura.

.--.  
.--.

“Are you okay with this?” Sakura asked.

Kisame looked at her like she was crazy.

“Who would have a problem with this?” he asked incredulous, looking pointedly at her.

She rolled her eyes and started to do up her shirt.

“Oh, no,” Kisame said like someone had killed his puppy, “Don’t put them away.”

“My boobs are just too distracting for a conversation,” Sakura said sagely.

“Fine,” Kisame flopped back despondently, “Ask your weird questions.”

“Are you okay with this?” Sakura asked again rolling off of Kisame to lay beside him in the grass.

“With not having sex to have conversation instead? No.”

“No I mean with…us,” Sakura cleared her throat.

“As in the fantastic sex we usually have?”

“No, as in, this," she said making a motion between them, “this relationship between us.”

“Is it a relationship?” Kisame asked, voice trying very hard to be nonchalant but sounding oddly intense.

“I think it’s time to admit we’ve moved beyond fuck-buddies. We’ve moved straight on to dating,” she said with a pointed look at the actual real picnic basket and sake spread about the grass beside them.

“You’re always hungry!” Kisame protested.

Sakura raised a brow noting that he…he had a flush, faint upon his neck! She grinned.

“You’re so cute,” Sakura cooed.

“Shut up, kitten,” he grumbled.

He flopped back to the grass and Sakura let him have a moment. A minute later his hand found hers, wrapped gently around her wrist, and squeezed. Kisame gazed up at her solemnly.

“Yeah. I’m okay with this,” he said seriously.

“With me, you, and Itachi? With being enemies? With dating?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, to all of it,” he said, “We know it won’t end well, what with being enemies, and one day we will have to go separate ways. But Kitten; we’re ninja, everything ends badly. You gotta take what happiness you can.”

“And this makes you happy?”

“Happiest I’ve ever been,” Kisame grinned at her.

“I’m glad,” she smiled shyly at him.

He tugged her down onto his chest and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, staring up through the cherry blossoms to the sky. It had taken some deep thinking to reflect on the fact they were no longer fuck-buddies as Kisame had once tried to claim. If that was true they wouldn’t have put in half the effort they did to tracking her down. Sakura didn’t have the resources to find them, but they never left her hanging; they found her more often than not when she was off on solo missions (which Tsuande was sending her out more frequently on purpose).

“What brought this on?” Kisame rumbled.

“I wanted to lay things out,” she shrugged against him, “To make sure we were on the same page. I also sort of wanted to get some promises out of you.”

“What sort of promises?” Kisame asked easily even as she knew he was narrowing his eyes.

“That when it ends, and if it ends badly, and we have to fight… I want it to be quick.”

“Quick?”

“If you have to kill me,” Sakura got out.

Sakura was growing in leaps and bounds, grasping everything her teachers gave her and consuming skills. But she knew where she stood when faced against a person like Kisame. Sakura also knew their was a plan, that there were plans within plans centered around Kisame and Itachi and her. But as much as she trusted Tsunade, as much as she knew the plans, Sakura knew things could go to Hell easily. Sakura had seen what happened to plans when they met shinobi; case in point Naruto’s whole career. So Sakura wanted things laid out between them. 

Kisame was silent. And then his arms held her tighter, crushed her to him.

“Oh Kitten, I’m not gonna kill you,” he said, “Even if it ends badly, I’ll never kill you. No one can make me. I’m a missing nin.”

She tensed.

“But if we have to fight-”

“If we have to fight we put on one damn good show like the pair of badasses that we are and then we go separate ways,” he grinned into her ear, “But I could never kill you. Waste of a perfectly good sexy woman.”

She barked a harsh laugh, something like a sob caught in her throat as she grasped at him. He was so stupid; sort of like Naruto. Talking as if they weren’t even enemies anymore. Not that she considered him one, but she knew what the world expected of them and this was not it. She was also sort of …

“I’m glad,” she said, “It’s a promise then. We have an awesome epic fight, and then we go our separate ways. No need for anyone to die.”

He sealed the deal with a kiss. A kiss that quickly turned heated as he shoved his hands up her shirt and bit his way into her mouth. Sakura moaned, a sense of relief making her feel light as air as she rolled up to straddle the man. Kisame pulled back and hissed as she rocked down into him. He grabbed her her hair with one hand and by her hip with the other, pulling her down harder.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you said promises, plural,” Kisame hissed as he thrust up at her, grinding into her center.

“There's an easier promise,” Sakura panted, “One I’m sure you’ll be happy to help with.”

“Yeah?” he leered, “Is it to do with my awesome sexual prowess and proving it?”

She burst out laughing as his eyebrow waggle and the last bit of tension vanished.

“No,” she smiled tugging at the waistband of his pants, “Let’s talk shop later though.”

Kisame eagerly complied with her non-spoken demands and managed to get his pants open and his cock free even as Sakura shimmied her underwear off. She sunk down on his length with no warning and Kisame tugged her back by the hair, causing her to arch. She rested her hand on his shoulder and pinned him to the ground to ride him at her own pace

“Oh Kitten, you’re gonna ruin me for any other woman,” Kisame groaned.

Sakura bared her teeth in a grin and focused entirely on the pleasure and not all the ‘what-ifs’ that were running through her head. Live in the moment people said, especially for shinobi. So Sakura put schemes and plans and duty out of her mind and rode Kisame with unrestrained passion.

.--.

“That second promise you spoke of,” Kisame prompted as he stood on the barge deck, ready to head up north along the coast line.

Sakura was wrapped in her shinobi clothes again, loitering on the dock in a goodbye. She had to head back into the interior of Tea Country to finish her mission (one that had given her two days of leeway if she pushed hard after that).

“It’s about Itachi,” Sakura said.

“Want me to give him a hello kiss,” Kisame grinned.

“I want you to set us up on a date,” Sakura said lightly.

Kisame’s gaze sharpened. While Kisame and Sakura had arranged meetings before hand, Itachi had always been the one to find her. While Sakura had no real obligation to bring Kisame in on paper, she would be hard pressed not to be declared a traitor for arranging meet ups with Itachi. Something Itachi had noted long before her and thus always found her with no prior warning.

At least that’s what everyone else would think, besides Sakura who had Tsunade’s permission to do whatever she needed. But Sakura couldn’t tell Kisame that yet.

“Have a special date in mind?” Kisame asked just as lightly, eyes slightly narrowed.

“Well, he’s due for an eye-exam,” Sakura said, “and a physical. I thought since he probably can’t access a medic I could do it.”

Since she was watching she saw the way Kisame stiffened slightly, the way his breath caught. Anyone else would have missed the faint clenching of his fists.

“He’s the peak of health,” Kisame said and Sakura could taste the lie in his words.

“Well, you know how those fire users are, how harsh they are on their lungs,” Sakura said.

Kisame caught her gaze and held it. Yesterday had nothing on the tension here. Sakura had asked Kisame to kill her quick and Kisame had laughed it away, had laughed away the fact one day they would be enemies again. But he was not laughing away the fact Sakura knew Itachi was sick.

Which meant he knew and was extra protective of Itachi, even against Sakura.

Sakura held his gaze, lifted her chin stubbornly and tried to convey honesty.

“An Honorable Shinobi,” Kisame muttered.

Sakura raised a brow at the random sentence but waited Kisame’s decision as he scrutinized her.

“Yeah, okay,” Kisame released a breath, “I’ll arrange a date for you guys.”

“Don’t warn him what about,” Sakura said, “I want it to be a surprise.”

Kisame gave a grimacing nod and Sakura knew in that instant Kisame was commiserating with her about stubborn ninja who hated hospitals and medics. The barge gave a lurch as it pulled away from the shore and Sakura looked up at Kisame.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s all good,” Sakura promised seriously, voice dark and heavy.

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Kisame said seriously, “Be safe Kitten!”

“You too!” she called back as the barge pulled further out.

She watched the ship till it vanished and then took a deep breath. Well. The challenges started now.

.--.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick rework (as of June 2019). Just some made up back story and a few quiet days together for Sakura and Itachi. I've always thought the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's story have been a horror story and so here are some looks at his thoughts. 
> 
> This is also following an evolution of their relationships. I've kind of hinted they've met up in scenes not seen so it's not super quick but still a fast evolution. My thought is that for Itachi especially, he doesn't interact with a lot of people outside of Akatsuki who he actually listens to/talks to/respects/interacts with meaningfully, so his feels grow quickly for her. Kisame is in a similar boat but almost more so because his looks keep even civilians at bay whereas Itachi could open conversation with anyone he wanted to. 
> 
> So both of them have found a girl who respects them, challenges them, and maybe even loves them. And they respect her too so how can they not start loving her?
> 
> And as for all three of them considering that this is a three way relationship; well no one said shinobi were well adjusted or normal. Kisame and Itachi have been partners for years, isolated together for years (i don't imagine the Akatsuki as a close talkative group) with a lot of mutual respect between them. They wouldn't let something like a girl get between that, especially when she understands that too. And well, Sakura is just enjoying the rides. 
> 
> Plans are moving ahead as well too.


End file.
